


Under the Stars

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Frodo and Sam enjoy a quiet evening after the Ring is destroyed and the Shire is cleansed.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'meteor'.

"Mr. Frodo, do you know what causes shooting stars?" Sam asked Frodo as they lay back in the grass behind Bag End.

Frodo shrugged as well as he could. "I'm not sure, Sam. The Elves have their own ideas."

"Whatever they are, they're sure pretty," Sam replied after a short silence.

Smiling, Frodo let his hand drop to the blanket between them. "Yes, they are, Sam."

"I'm glad we can take the time to just admire the stars now," Sam mused, his hand brushing against Frodo's.

His smile brightened as he clasped Sam's sturdy, callused hand with his own. "Me, too, Sam. I'm glad you're still by my side."

"I'll stay here as long as I can." Sam lightly rubbed the stump of Frodo's missing finger.

It made his breath catch, the pressure against the long-healed injury. Most people avoided touching it, as if they were afraid of losing their own finger if they did. Not Sam, though. He didn't flinch from it, and even made a point to touch it, like now. He rolled onto his side to find Sam looking at him instead of the shooting stars. "You're too good to me, Sam."

"No one can be _too_ good to you, Mr. Frodo." Sam countered, shifting onto his side.

Frodo cupped Sam's cheek, plump once again. "My Sam."

"Frodo..." Sam whispered, just before Frodo kissed him, light and teasing.

Sam returned the kiss for only a few moments before they silently agreed to return to Bag End. Overhead, the shooting stars continued to light the night sky over the Shire.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I had no idea how Tolkien explained shooting stars, so they just didn't know.


End file.
